A Rare Chance
by flowacat
Summary: Yakumo is having her first sleepover and Tenma sacrifices her room, leaving her stuck on a terribly uncomfortable couch! That is... unless Yakumo has a say in the matter. Tenma/Karasuma. Rated T for future adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone was so nice I had to write another story :) Thank you all so much for being encouraging.

I wrote this in just under an hour, so if you guys would like to see a continuation of this (or another) story, please review and tell me!

Reviews are the single best way to get me to update. I did this story completely because I got a review asking me to write another :)

* * *

11:31 PM. The clock was being stubborn again. Tenma glared at the blinking red numbers.

_Imagine something relaxing… Karasuma at the beach with me. Karasuma in class looking cool as usual… Fluffy white clouds…_

Tenma opened one eye and peered at the clock.

11:32 PM.

It was the horribly uncomfortable couch! Tenma scowled and shook her head.

"Nothing I can do. Yakumo deserves this." She nodded to herself.

_Flashback_

"_But big sis…" Yakumo said, "Where will you sleep?" The younger girl wrung her hands with apprehension. _

"_Ohhh don't worry about me Yakumo!" Tenma said happily, "I can sleep on the couch! You enjoy your sleepover with your friends okay?" She beamed at her younger sister, who was having her first sleepover with some friends from school, and needed both the bedrooms for the various girls to sleep in. _

"_If… if that's alright…" Yakumo hesitated. She knew her sister was just being nice because she wanted her to make friends. _

She has such a good heart._ Yakumo thought, seeing words of encouragement floating in the air above her sister's head. _

_Yakumo smiled and went to gather blankets for her sister to use. As she opened the linen closet – a sudden flash of insight. _

_Peering over her shoulder to see her sister was other wise occupied, Yakumo snuck into her bedroom and picked up the phone. _

"_Big sis will be so happy … she deserves this" Yakumo smiled to herself and began dialling the numbers for the Karasuma household._

_End flashback_

_Miss Tsukamoto… let me hold you. I will rub your back for you. Miss Tskamoto let me sleep by you. _

Tenma rolled onto her side and squealed, hugging herself as she fantasized about her crush.

"I am here Miss Tsukamoto."

_I can even hear his voice! _

"Ohhh…Yes, sleep beside me Karasuma-kun…"

"Alright Miss Tsukamoto."

_He agreed! Oh Karasuma I love you so much!_

Suddenly the couch dipped and Tenma felt arms surrounding her, holding her gently as if she was made of the finest china.

"Sleep." Karasuma muttered, soothing a large palm from her nape down to the center of her back.

_Oh I love this dream already!_ Tenma smiled broadly and decided to play along. Her dreams were rarely this good.

"K...kara…sama…" She whispered, hoping it would not shatter the moment.

"Yes, Miss Tsukamoto?" Karasuma replied.

Tenma swallowed nervously and peered up into the eyes of her crush, coyly worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

In reality, as I am sure you all can guess this was no dream, Karasuma's heart skipped a beat.

"It's really cold…"

Tenma shivered delicately as Karasuma's hand finished its path down her back and settled against the base of her spine, effectively tucking her against his chest.

"Yes." He blinked, and noticed a pink polar fleece blanket was draped across the back of the couch. Karasuma reached up to grab it; in the process pressing Tenma tightly against his chest…she nearly swooned in pleasure.

Karasuma pulled the blanket down and over them, sliding the edges into the sides of the cushions.

"That's better." Tenma said, and cuddled up next to the warm expanse of boy lying next to her. The heavy _thump…thump…thump_ of his heart soothed her into drowsiness, a slightly spicy scent that could only come from him engulfing her senses.

_I hope I never wake up from this dream!_ She thought, eyes drooping dangerously.

Karasuma stealthily slid his palm underneath Tenma's pyjama top and stroked the soft skin of her back. She shivered lightly as goose bumps puckered where he caressed.

A corner of his mouth tilting upwards, Karasuma rested his chin on Tenma's head and sighed deeply.

"Thank you for inviting me-" Karasuma began.

Tenma opened her eyes and frowned.

_This is a strange dream, s_he thought

"-For a sleep over with you, Miss Tsukamoto" Karasuma finished.

Tenma froze, reality crashing down on her like giant waves from the ocean.

_Real. He's real. Not a dream. _She thought in fragmented sentences, as all the blood in her body rushed to her cheeks.

Karasuma noticed her sudden stiffness and tilted her head upwards to peer into her face. He nearly broke his stoic mask with mirth at what he saw.

"Karasuma?" Tenma said, her voice catching and finishing with a tight squeak.

"Yes?" The boy in question said, in his usual monotone voice.

She abruptly fainted.

_Flashback_

"_Sleepover?" Karasuma repeated, furrowing his brow. He had not heard of any such event taking place this weekend. And he was quite observant in class._

"_Yeah… um… its last minute but… Tenma would really like it… I think a lot of people… um… cancelled" Yakumo sounded quite flustered. _

"_Miss Tsukamoto __wanted me to come?" Karasuma's eyes flashed. _

"_Ah… yeah. She was too …embarrassed to call herself… so… um… I called" She finished lamely._

"…_I will come." Karasuma said, looking at the clock on his wall, "…I will be late" _

_Karasuma hung up the phone and slowly curled his hand into a fist._

"_A rare chance" _

_End flashback_


	2. Chapter 2

I have no beta reader at present, please forgive minor errors.

Chapter 2

Previously...

_"Karasuma?" Tenma said, her voice catching and finishing with a tight squeak._

_"Yes?" The young man in question said, in his usual monotone voice._

_She abruptly fainted._

.....

Karasuma shifted the warm bundle that was Miss Tskamato into a more comfortable position alongside him. The girl in question murmured, proving her faint had subsided into normal sleep – exhaustion finally taking its toll. Tenma tucked her cheek against Karasuma's shoulder, folding her arms tightly across her chest as if to keep the tumultuous emotions she constantly displayed deep inside. Outwardly, Karasuma mused, her face and slight frame bore no pertinent warning of the fiery passion he knew Miss Tskamato to have. It puzzled him sometimes that such an energetic girl – the complete opposite of his normal stoic and apathetic personality– could draw emotions from him with ease.

Karasuma reached between the space of their bodies, which seemed to him as mountainous despite their obvious proximity, and gently traced the curve of Tenma's cheek with the pad of his index finger.

"So close, and yet so far away," Karasuma whispered, "You are miles away from realizing the depth of my feelings for you."

Dark eyes glinting, Karasuma tucked Tenma's head into the space between his chin and chest, resting his palm on the back of her head.

Naturally at this sentimental moment, the couch chose to resume its strangely supernatural prodding of his back with metal springs, finding sensitive areas he did not realize he had.

Sighing, Karasuma gently wrapped Tenma in the blanket and swept an arm underneath her knees, lifting her without any signs of difficulty into the air. Sweeping his gaze over the immediate area, Karasuma located a potentially more suitable location to resume slumber.

".... and then he....with Karen!" Karasuma heard from the back of the house, as he smoothly made his way across the dark living room, stepping over obvious hazards such as cords and discarded books so as not to wake the sleeping angel he protected in the shelter of his arms.

"NO WAY!" Whispered furiously, followed by giggling and cries of _hush!_

(a/n: I find it important to note this is so the previous Yakumo slumber party plot has continuity- I didn't forget!)

Settling down slowly on a large, plush chaise, Karasuma lowered Tenma into his lap, sliding her legs into a kneeling position, slumped sideways against his chest. The large pyjama shirt Tenma wore as a night gown revealed somewhat more then Karasuma felt comfortable with, prompting him to cocoon her in the blanket. Despite the somewhat chilly temperature of the house, the silent young man had never had much problem with cold. Also – Karasuma would not admit this aloud – he took more then a little pleasure from cuddling against Tenma for warmth.

Absentmindedly smoothing her raven hair with one hand, Karasuma contemplated his next action, understanding that this was a pivotal moment – which would make or break the tenuous bond that had formed between himself and the object of his desire during months of courtship, at least he liked to think that's what they shared.

"An interesting development," Karasuma mused, splaying his hands through hair so soft and silky he likened it to satin, or some other fabric that left one with small shudders of content after sliding it across bare skin.

The thought of bare skin reminded Karasuma of the idea he had formed when Tenma had first snuggled up against him, seemingly unaware of reality. Taking a deep breath, building up courage in case his next move woke her, Karasuma swallowed and hesitantly shifted the object of his affection so his face was pressed into her neck. Taking a deep breath, Karasuma's breath hitched in his throat as the scent of wild flowers, the scent of his angel, clouded his mind and senses. He became aware of parts of his body stiffening, arms reflexively tightening around the source of his present state.

(A/n: I'll just let everyone believe that by "stiffening" I meant his arms. -titter-)

Trembling with emotion, and unwilling to let nerves ruin a truly once in a lifetime chance, Karasuma coughed and gently pressed his lips against Tenma's neck, steadying himself. The taste of her skin was so much better, or worse- in a way, for his body, then her scent alone. Her skin, dewed lightly with perspiration from being wrapped in a blanket, tasted of peaches and some exotic spice.

Karasuma held his eyes wide open, unwilling to release tears that mysteriously swam in his eyes, distorting his perspective as if he was underwater.

Unaware of his emotional turmoil, Tenma stirred in her sleep, becoming too hot from the heat of the blanket and the one holding her so close. Her eyes blinked sleepily open just as Karasuma sampled her skin, heat flooding the girls face before she even realized what was happening.

"I... need.. you" Karasuma finally whispered, his voice cracking on the final word. It still wasn't all he had intended to say, but it was a start, and it was enough to crack the wall that he kept around his most private self, enough to break open the floodgates of his feelings.

Tenma, only now regaining sense, heard only the last three words her crush uttered,

"I love you."

...and felt as if her heart had been replaced by schools of whirling butterflies, dancing within her and filling her up so she didn't know if there was room to breathe. Blinking furiously, Tenma wrapped her arms around a trembling Karasuma and sought to express her overwhelming joy through actions.

"OH – I – TOO – YES!" Tenma whispered as quietly as she could, nuzzling the neck of the one clutched to her as if for dear life.

Karasuma froze, this time himself caught in the act like the proverbial deer in the headlights, and tried to get his heart to start beating again.

"Miss..Tskamato? I... Did you...?" Karasuma did not move, could not see the look in her eyes until he knew for certain that she did not reject him. Never before in his young life had the usually calm and composed Karasuma felt such anxiety for a simple answer. The milliseconds that passed before she replied stretched and felt like years of torment, his heart bare on his sleeve ready for his love to accept it gently in warm hands, or... the alternative, which he refused to consider.

"_I love you too, Karasuma!" _

_--End-- _

I was aiming for some "moeeee" or that feeling us gals (and sometimes guys I suppose) get when we read something romantic and it feels as if a vice is squeezing our hearts.

Please review and tell me if I succeeded! I am not afraid to know the truth, it would only inspire me to try harder to capture all your guys' hearts.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much everyone! I can't believe how popular this is!

Believe it or not I started writing almost 10 years ago, and I hope I continue to get better =)

Send me lovely reviews to get more chapters! I swear I won't take so long to update this time!

Apologies for all grammar/spelling mistakes, I wrote this in about 1.5 hours and released it right after I finished!

* * *

Previously...

_The milliseconds that passed before she replied stretched and felt like years of torment, his heart bare on his sleeve ready for his love to accept it gently in warm hands, or... the alternative, which he refused to consider._

_"I love you too, Karasuma!"_

Karasuma breath came jaggedly, his arms splayed awkwardly around the bundle of Tenma wrapped around his midsection.

Slowly, as if she was of the finest china, Karasuma placed his arms around his crush, tying her to him with bounds of love. Tightly closing his eyes, Karasuma struggled to contain the emotions raging inside of him, body trembling with suppressed joy.

Tenma, unaware of Karasuma's difficulties, continued babbling incoherently, antenna flapping quickly enough to cause a slight breeze in the room.

Karasuma swallowed as a lump in his throat threatened to make him burst into tears. Taking shallow breaths, he gently rubbed Tenma's back, trying to calm the furiously energetic girl.

"Miss Tskamato… shhhh… Miss Tskamato…" Karasuma soothed, nudging Tenma in an attempt to loosen her strangling hold. Tenma quieted, eventually, but continued to shake like the last fall leaf on a winter's day.

Suddenly, Karasuma's head jerked up as he heard rustling noises and muffled giggling, followed quickly by shushing. Clearing his throat, Karasuma sighed as the elder Tskamato and three other girls, indistinguishable in the darkness, peeked at him from behind the ever-hateful couch.

"Ask him – " One whispered

"No! YOU ask!" The other retorted, staring at Karasuma and blushing furiously.

Yakumo flushed and turned to the other girls, shooing them away with her hands. As they scuttled off, undoubtedly to report their findings to the larger group, Yakumo fiddled with her hands, trying to find the words she wanted to say.

"Um-Karasuma…I…I'm sorry...Big sis didn't… didn't really … I mean she didn't invite you over- I-" Yakumo stuttered.

"It is alright." Karasuma interrupted her efforts, the corner of his mouth tilting upwards slightly in the closest he ever got to a smile. "I…Did what I needed to do. It will be alright now." Karasuma looked down at his chest, noting with no surprise that his angel had dozed off again, her cheeks damp with tears, a small smile played on her lips. How he wanted to press those lips against his own, Karasuma realized, feeling slightly shocked at the thought. He had only the purest of intentions for Tenma… surely.

"So… are you…together? Now?" Yakumo fidgeted, looking back into the hallway as another series of hysterical laughter erupted from the rooms beyond. She felt terribly uncomfortable at the moment, wanting nothing more than to leave her sister and the quiet boy to some semblance of privacy.

"…" Karasuma stared into the darkness, unsure of how to respond. A tug at his shirt interrupted his pondering, and he glanced down. Tenma, her eyes half lidded, clearly still asleep but caught in some dream, smiled at him, love shining through her eyes in a way that made Karasuma's heart ache.

"Mmnmn-love-you," Tenma slurred, and then immediately closed her eyes and proceeded to snore loudly.

"I… yes." Karasume replied to Yakumo's inquiry, at first tentative but then decisively. "Yes." Yakumo gasped, then pressed her hands against her chest and beamed at him.

"Thank you. Take care of big sis." She bowed and quickly retreated to the room full of giggling girls, who assaulted her with loud questions as soon as she entered.

Karasuma settled into the chair once again, letting himself relax for the first time in what felt like years. Resting his head against the back of the chair, Karasuma slowly closed his eyes and let weariness overcome him, holding a single thought in his mind.

_We are together now._

_The same night, 4:53 am_

Tenma startled awake, unsure of where she was and desperate to find a source of warmth, as the temperature in the room had dropped considerably.

"Ah, jeeze, I hope we don't need a new boiler-thingy…" Tenma mumbled, stretching out her limbs, stiff from sleeping in one position all night. Rubbing her eyes with the back of her arm, Tenma tried to remember the events that lead her to be sleeping in such a strange position.

"Mnn…"

Tenma froze, eyes widening, her breath caught in her throat, as Karasuma shifted beneath her, drawing an arm lazily across her shoulders, nudging her back towards his chest. Tenma went, ramrod stiff, her face quickly heating up, as memories came into focus. She swallowed repeatedly to stop herself from screaming out her joy as she finally remembered the full events of the night, and bit her cheek to make sure she was really awake.

Shyly glancing up through her lashes, Tenma studied the sleeping face of her (now not so secret) love. He was beautiful in his sleep, his hair only slightly rustled, his lips parted a fraction. Karasuma muttered in his sleep, brow furrowing, lips moving silently. His eyelashes fluttered once before opening to reveal his black as night pupils, that Tenma loved as much as the rest of him. Glancing down at her, Karasuma's normally stoic expression slowly warmed, his eyes filling with an emotion Tenma had never seen before, and was hesitant to place.

"Sleep." Karasuma whispered, leaning forward and pressing his lips against her brow. Tenma nearly fainted again, as tingles swept through her body from her brow to her toes.

"Mhm!" Tenma replied, her smile large enough to split her face in two. Karasuma blinked once and then reclined back onto the chair, sighing faintly, his arms nudging Tenma closer. Her smile drooped as she hesitated, unsure if she could actually sleep so close to him, embarrassed at how small she was compared to him, and feeling all sorts of confusing emotions swirling through her.

"Its ok." Karasuma said, seeming to understand her turmoil and easily putting her at ease. Tenma smiled broadly once again as she carefully settled herself against Karasuma's chest, resting her head on his shoulder.

_The next morning, 7:00 am_

Karasuma woke up at 7:00 am sharp, as he always did, and immediately sat up, as he always did. However, something was different this morning.

Looking down, Karasuma remembered the previous night and carefully slipped one arm around Tenma's back and one under her legs, cradling her against him. Rising slowly as not to wake her, he walked to the couch and laid her down. Glaring at the couch as if daring it to disobey him, he walked into the kitchen and drew himself a glass of water, sitting down at the table.

_I have many things to consider._ He pondered at the changes the previous night had wrought.

"Um-…"

Karasuma's head jerked to the source of the sound, his expression relaxing when he realized it was only Tenma, looking adorable in her oversized pyjamas, staring down at her toes, her hands behind her back.

"..morning…" She finished quietly, shuffling her feet.

"Good morning." KarasumA responded, rising to his feet and approaching his adorable angel. Tenma blinked, taking a half step back, but then shook her head. As her expression settled on determination, she looked bravely up into Karasuma's face and searched him for any signs of regret or unhappiness.

Karasuma reached out, tucking a strand of Tenma's hair behind her ear and caressing her cheek with the backs of his fingers. Tenma blushed furiously once again,

"Um – so – last night – " She forced the words out, wanting to confirm her suspicions before letting her emotions loose.

Karasuma turned to the side, glancing out the window dreamily.

"I meant it all." He whispered.

"Me too." Tenma gulped, wanting to embrace her crush enthusiastically but unsure of the new bounds of their relationship. She cautiously approached him, like a skittish animal, willing to accept his refusal of her advance at any time. Reaching up, she tugged on his lapels, her bangs covering her eyes.

"May I hug- hmpfh" Tenma started, before she was wrapped in a tight embrace, Karasuma's face burrowed into her neck. She was beginning to really love the feeling of him pressed against her, his lean body so different from her own. She closed her eyes and revelled in his strength, his warmth and exotic scent, wanting the moment to never end.

"Always." Karasuma whispered, before slowly releasing her. Tenma nodded, embarrassed again at the strength of the love coursing through her. She side stepped past him, heading for the door and somewhere she could start to feel remotely normal, when his hand caught hers, their fingers tangling as he gently pulled her back.

Tenma bit her lip, clutching the fabric of her over large shirt with her other hand. She closed her eyes as Karasuma leaned in, her heart feeling like it was about to explode.

She felt his breath against her cheek, warm and caressing, then soft lips pressed against the tip of her nose and retreated, leaving Tenma somewhat frustrated. She wrinkled her face up at him and was about to make a retort when –

"Tenma! Yakumo! We're home!"

Tenma's head whipped around as her mother and father walked in through the front door, large bags held in both their hands.

"Who – " They both started, dropping the bags heavily on the floor.

Tenma looked from her parents to Karasuma and back again, before sighing, drooping her shoulders and commenting wearily,

"It's a long story…"


End file.
